helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Shopping Mall
After reaching Lv. 30, complete seven start-up quests to unlock the Shopping Mall. Here players can sell clothing to NPCs for Inspiration, which can be traded for Diane's Remakes. The Ellenstein's department store, Paradise, is the first of it's kind in Finsel. The store sells ready-to-wear clothing produced by the Oren tailor Diane, based on original designs by famous Rayorcan fashion designer Rebecca Werchy. Inspired by Kangilan vendors, the store also allows customers to "try on" clothing before buying by dressing a wooden mannequin. Even though the store is mainly aimed at civilians with it's low prices, Rebecca's reputation still draws in many nobles. Start-up Quests Customers Selling an item will not consume the original item. How many items you can sell will depend on the customer's budget, and their budget will increase every time they are satisfied. If the price of the look created is higher than the customer's budget, then some items will not be sold. Each item sold will give one Inspiration which can be used to gain Diane's Remakes from Magda's Collection. Diane's Remakes do not cost the original item to make. A new customer appears every two hours. Flyers can be sent once a day for 50 to attract customers with higher budgets. The higher a customer's budget, the harder they are to satisfy. The more items that satisfy the customer's needs (Basic and Preference labels), the higher the customer's satisfaction. Every customer also has a hidden preference that can be used to get a bonus. Some NPCs may talk with Magda before making large orders. Magda's Collection Only the clothing found in Magda's Collection can be sold to customers. Items that can be remade in the Design House are marked with *. Posture= |-|Hair= |-|Makeup= |-|Dress= *Sweet Girl* *Song of Gold (Brown)* *Mermaid's Song* *Song of Elegance* *Devilish Dress* *Strap Crepe Gown* *Tourmaline Thorn Gown* *White Stylish Dress* *Pink Sugar* *Light & Shadow* *Under The Setting Sun* *Northern Thick Coat *Dignified Lady (Red) *Silver-Grey Strap Gown *Green Strap Gown *Wildberry Strap Gown *Blue Strap Gown *Purple Strap Gown *Lady's Refusal *Lady's Refusal (Blue) *Azure Dragon (Purple) *Azure Dragon (Black) *Azure Dragon (Red) *Cloud and Wyrm (Red) *Cloud and Wyrm (Black) *Verdant Dragon (Red) *Skyblue Dragon (Red) *Skyblue Dragon (Blue) *Butterfly Lady *Minuet *Chanson *Chanson ・ Red *Blue Butterfly Mini *White Butterfly Gown *Elf Gown *Scarlet Glamour Long Skirt *Raven in Sky *Embrace Long Skirt *Twilight White Swan *Youth Princess Skirt *Divine Grace *Flower Brocade *Strapless Black Dress *Peacock Evening Dress *Ceremonial Gown *Embroidered Gown *Ode in the Mist *Royal Casino *Pilgrim's Shirt *October Caramel *Sarah Bernhardt *Pink Field (Long) *Bride of Spring *Seine's Grace *Carmen's Refusal *Lost Myth *Crimson Corset Gown *Hymn *Renaissance Dress *Fearless Mini *From Afar *Azure Dragon *Tempting Evening Dress *One-Shoulder Ruffle Dress *Enduring Sin *Lady in Waiting *Vulcan's Favor *Dream Garden *Faux Wrap (Yellow) *Faux Wrap (Black) *Green Fencing Suit *Come-Hither *Red Land Dress *Faux Two-Piece Dress *High-Rise Leotard *Pink Wave Skirt *White One-Shoulder Gown *Red One-Shoulder Gown *Embroidered Full Slip *Dahlia Dress *Night Phoenix Dress *Dawn & Dusk *Sunflower Dress *Pastoral Girl *Gorgeous Dancer *Fur Brocade Robe *Lavender Pleated Dress *Yellow Pleated Dress *Royal Casino (White) *Royal Casino (Red) *Red Strap Gown *Song of Gold (Pink) *Song of Gold (Red) *Song of Gold (Blue) *Beautiful Seine (Purple) *Beautiful Seine (Silver) *Beautiful Seine (Black) *Lady's Refusal (Green) *Cloud and Wyrm (Purple) *Cloud and Wyrm (Black) *Verdant Dragon (Purple) *Verdant Dragon (Blue) *Skyblue Dragon *Skyblue Dragon (Black) *Elegance and Melody *Elegance and Melody (Teal) *Elegance and Melody (Blue) *Elegance and Melody (Red) *Song of Elegance (Green) *Song of Elegance (Red) *Song of Elegance (Blue) *Cloud and Wyrm *Midnight Magic *Night Owl Evening Dress *Big Nightgown *String Quartet *Black Ball Dress *Green Ball Dress *Ginger Ball Dress *Red Ball Dress *Floral Wave *Bandeau Jumpsuit *Snow Garden *Girl's Time *Opera House *Green Peaks *Lady's Cyan Dress *Lady's Pink Dress *Lady's Yellow Dress *Golden Leaf ･ Sheer *Hazy Violet Mist ･ Sheer *Frozen Leaves ･ Sheer *Ice Leaves ･ Sheer *White Butterfly Mini *Purple Stylish Dress *Aqua Stylish Dress *Blue Stylish Dress *Star Melody *Spinning Maiden *Plume Gauzy Dress *Faux Wrap (Silver) *Fancy Maid Dress *Fancy Maid Skirt *Innocence *Death Knell *Deliberation *The Last Blossom (Red) *The Last Blossom (White) *Autumn Training Short Skirt *Winter Training Short Skirt *Trouble-making Skirt *Night Gem Skirt *Tipsiness Gem Skirt *Meteor Long Skirt *Discipline Suit *Kiss of Rose |-|Coat= *Cloudless Sky* *Chamber Chief* *Chill Scent* *Millennium Bloom* *Hot Coat *Pink Jade Shawl *Plain Jade Shawl *Topaz Shawl *White Rose Cape *Burgundy Rose Cape *Green Rose Cape *Black & Gold Coat *Green & Golden Coat *Silver & Blue Coat *Silver Feather Shawl *Light Fur *Cloak of Pureness *While Feathers *White Ferraiolone *Purple Jeogori *Lapel Jacket *Sunset Corset *Emblem Cloak *Nymph Jacket *Dark Illusion *Violet Shawl *Red Top Robe *Business Corset *Moonset *Rabbit Gentleman *Dusk Shawl *Night Cape *Celebration Shawl *Cape of Loyalty *Soft Whispers *Black Feather Shawl *Azure Lady Shawl *Spells & Records *Golden Rose Cape *Black Ermine Shawl *Burgundy Vest *Mazarine Vest *Yellow Vest *Woven Ribbon (Yellow) *Woven Ribbon (Black) *Weeping Wilderness *Blue Amber *Ruby Cape *Court of Fairies *Light Sequin Shawl *Prodigal Vest *Elegant Red Jacket *Lace Trench Coat *The Magician *Green Shawl *White Shawl *Red Shawl *Traveler's Coat *Night Dance Shawl *Blue Cobweb Coat *First Snow *Snowmoon *Silver Rose Cape *Dark Scent *Fresh Scent *Fiery Scent *Buckled Cloak *Golden Fur Robe *Alpha Corset *Brown Traveler Coat *Blue Traveler Coat *Father Shawl *Lolita Coat *Note of Freedom *Conductor Suit *Eternal Light *Woven Ribbon (Purple) *Golden & Red Vest *Gray & White Vest *Little Dawn Vest *Ultimatum *Long Brocade Coat *Autumn Circus Cloak *Winter Circus Cloak *Morning Glow Shawl *Northland Berry Coat *Red Dragon's Bane Shawl *Starmap Cloak *Coat of Discipline *Rose Knight |-|Top= *Round-Neck Slim Blouse* *Black Business Shirt* *Aerial Dance Dress* *Yellow Leather Jacket* *Excellent Politician *Rigorous Politician *Black & Gold Vest *Golden & Red Vest (Top) *Platinum Vest *Golden & Green Vest *Tribal Girl *Feather Tunic Blouse *Breath of the Wild *Seaspray Vest *Mad Hatter Shirt *Worry Coat *Phantom *Fencing Shirt *High Neck Blouse *Art of Politics *Butterfly Illusion *Uniform Shirt (Red) *Uniform Shirt (Blue) *Uniform Shirt (Yellow) *Rainy Season *Polka Dot Shirt *Southern Dreams *Bowtie Shirt *Cute Shirt *Steampunk Uniform *Ultimate Stitching *Priestess *Astral Fantasy *Purple Dreamtime *Azure Dreamtime *White Night Song *Blue Leather Jacket *Pink Leather Jacket *White Leather Jacket *Calm Politician *Graceful White Blouse *Graceful Yellow Blouse *Graceful Red Blouse *Graceful Blue Blouse *Blue High Neck Blouse *Yellow High Neck Blouse *Red High Neck Blouse *Spring Top *Spring Top (Red) *Spring Top (Green) *Rose & Charm Blouse *Red Girl *Bowtie Blouse *Blue Girl Vest *Brown Girl Vest *Lolita Blouse *Swordsman Blouse *Conductor Layered Shirt *Black Corset Shirt *Black Chiffon Shirt *Blossom *Jade Amber *Passing Away *Flashing Lace |-|Bottoms= *Blue Melody* *Aerial Dance Skirt* *Burgundy Pleated Skirt* *Brown Spiked Breeches* *Slit Fishtail Dress (Red) *Slit Fishtail Dress (Green) *Slit Fishtail Dress (Black) *Slit Fishtail Dress (Blue) *Servant Fishtail (Red) *Servant Fishtail (Black) *Servant Fishtail (Green) *Princes of Heart *Cropped Pants with Beads *Black Crow Pants *Oasis Dress *Striped Breeches *Lapis Lazuli *Fencing Leggings *Servant Fishtail *Charisma Breeches *Delicacy *Mazarine Pleated Skirt *Yellow Pleated Skirt *Slit Skirt with Belt *Hollow Leather Pants *Peacock Blue Bloomer *Hollowed Pants *Indigo Harem Pants *Purple Plaid Pants *Cute Shortails *Fluffy Petticoat *Dark Skinny Shorts *White Linen Skirt *Southern Mountains *Holy Sapphire Robe *Mermaid - Short *Purple Pleated Skirt *Azure Pleated Skirt *White Pleated Skirt *Grey Spiked Breeches *Black Spiked Breeches *White Spiked Breeches *Brown High-Rise Pants *Grey High-Rise Pants *Black High-Rise Pants *White High-Rise Pants *Gold-Stitch Breeches (White) *Gold-Stitch Breeches (Red) *Gold-Stitch Breeches (Green) *Spring Skirt (Black) *Spring Skirt (Red) *Spring Skirt (Green) *Rose & Charm Gown *Tribal Pants *Swordsman Leggings *Conductor Trousers *Paillette Dress *Bouncing Heart *Night light *Damaged Strap Skirt *Brocade Pants *Chaotic End *Sun & Star |-|Socks= *Blue Stripe Stockings* *Autumn Leaf Stockings* *Ruby Garter* *Fatal Blow *Snowflake Stockings *Red Dragon *Blue Dragon *Astral Stockings *Pompom Anklets *Snowfall *Ice Silk *Red Peach Socks *Swan Stockings *White Snow Stockings *Lady's White Stockings *Heart Strap *Prayers *White Stockings *Golden Tassel *Cookie Stockings *Nymph Stockings *Witch Stockings *Warm Socks *Pink Stockings *Embroidered Stockings *Black & White Stockings *Devil Ear Stockings *Miss Charming Socks *Chilli Pepper *Striped Stockings *Purple Mist Stockings *Wit Stockings *Blue Striped Stockings *Mesh Knee Highs *Black Shroud *Shura's Band *Seamed Stockings (Yellow) *Complex Patterns *Ruby Stockings *Strip Stockings *Garden Corner *Woolen Stockings *Floral Silk Stockings *Magic Ankle Tattoo *Pendant Garter *Crucifix Stockings *Seamed Stockings (Black) *Green Moon *The View *Pink Summer *Gold Crucifix Stockings *Baby Blue Ribbon *Buckled Stockings *Fresh Field Socks *Leather Coil Stockings *Winding Stream *Cleaning Stockings *Plain Mesh *Black Mesh *Black Dragon *Purple Dragon *Glamorous Mesh *Purple Jam Stripe *Spring Stockings *Cute Stockings *Cute Girl Stockings *Pure Stockings *Piano Key Stockings *Sequin Stockings *Solar *Lace Stockings *Sequin Stockings ･ Red *Blue Hosiery *Yellow Hosiery *Pink Hosiery *Green Stockings *Red Garter *Blue Garter *Yellow Ribbon Stockings *Miss Charming Stockings *Miss Beauty *Purple Ribbon Socks *Yellow Ribbon Socks *Blue Ribbon Socks *Elf Stockings *Short Band Socks *Spinning Melody *Pink Pompom Stockings *Red Stripe Stockings *Steamed Stocking (Silver) *Butterfly Catcher *Butterfly Lure *Butterfly Wing *Pure White Hall *Defensive Garter *Pearl and Rose (Red) *Pearl and Rose (White) *Time Ash Stockings *Woolen Socks with Logo *Striped Socks with Logo *Flying Heart *Heart's Fire Stockings *Garter of Discipline |-|Shoes= *Amber Dance Shoes* *Stiletto Dance Shoes* *Ankle Strap Sandals *Rosy Dance Shoes *Black Royal Boots *Burgundy Royal Boots *Green Royal Boots *Piano Key Bow *Pianokey Pumps ・ Red *Maple Pumps ・ Golden *Purple Dance Slippers *Pink Dance Slippers *Black Dance Slippers *Heart Platform *Passing Waves *Blocking Wings *Blue Rubber Shoes *Red Danghye *Choc Cake *Starshine *Girl's Pace *Sunset Stiletto *Leather Boots *Court Dance Shoes *Nymph Boots *Night Sky *Tassel Buckle Shoes *Silent Steps *Silverbead Dance Shoes *Sandal of Piety *Mini Cake *Boots of Discipline *Pink Lady Boots *Poker Boots *Goldleaf Sandals *Cyan Lotus *Cheesy Short Boots *The Red Shoes *Imperial Scheme *The Duchess' Story *Red Debut *Opal Crown *Princess Dance Shoes *Berry Dancing Shoes *Satin Short Boots *Strappy Boots *Coronation Boots *Glory Gem Shoes *Gilded Dance Shoes *Blue Strappy Shoes *Stealthy Dance Shoes *Metal Boots *Royal Noble Boots *Shallow Sandals *Coffin Nails *Scorching Footsteps *Warm Breeze *Candy Peep Toe *Girl's Boot *Horseshoe Boots *Fortnite (Yellow) *Fortnite (Black) *Crystal Riding Boots *Zipped Rune Boots *Foldover Boots *Rose Heels *Lace Fabric Boots *Plush Dance Shoes *Kangila Fur Boots *White Butterfly Sandals *Pink Butterfly Sandals *Yellow Butterfly Sandals *Blue Butterfly Sandals *Recast Mesh Shoes *Green Peep Toe *White Peep Toe *Red Peep Toe *Black & White Shoes *Sapphire Shoes *Strappy Boots *Winter Boots *Mary Jane *Rin's Short Boots *Floral Strappy Pumps *Hiking Boots *Scholar Sandals *Midnight Sun *Daisy Dance Shoes *Mecha Gear Boots *Pearl Strappy Pumps *Emerald Magic Shoes *Olive Yellow Sandals *Maple Leaf Shoes *Lord of the Road *Satin Dance Shoes *Luxurious Leather Boots *Dreamsteps *Banquet Heels *Bubbly Fairy Shoes *Glazed Dance Shoes *Lavender Dance Shoes *Yellow Dance Shoes *Crystal Slippers *Goldbead Dance Shoes *Starry Steps *The Duchess' Boots (Purple) *The Duchess' Boots (White) *The Duchess' Boots (Black) *Black Debut *Green Debut *Blue Debut *Black Dance Shoes *Inky Lotus *Red Lotus *Blue Lotus *Smart Crystal Shoes *Blue Floral Dance Shoes *Shallow Heels *Bread'n'butter Boots *Gorgeous Support *Blue Boots *Wavy Dance Shoes *Murderous *Silver Steps *Chilly Heels *Piano Key Shoes *Custom Boots *Blossom Crush *Crocheted Oxfords *Mazarine Bow Ankle Boots *Yellow Bow Ankle Boots *Pink Bow Ankle Boots *Yellow Lady Shoes *Yellow Palace Pumps *Blue Palace Pumps *Purple Palace Pumps *Brown Hiking Boots *Silk Shoes *Casual Boots *Purple Lace Shoes *Boots of Rhythm *Pink Note *Poetry Lover *Ankle Strap Heels *Fluffy Sandals *Fortnite (Silver) *Curfew at Sunset *Step in Stream *Lace Pumps *Suede Booties *Fairy Dance Shoes (Red) *Fairy Dance Shoes (Silver) *Rhythm Dance Shoes *Embossed Gem Shoes *Clock Hands Shoes *Jumping Boots *Tragedy Dance Shoes *Starlight Sandals *Kiss of True Love *Falling Star Boots *Commissioner Heel |-|Headwear (Hat)= *Blue Satin Hairpin* *Warm Spring Day* *Crown of Black Roses* *Pink Veiled Hat *Black Velvet Hat *Winding Hood *Wool Cap with A Pin *Swan Feathers *Pearl Crown *Explorer *Thistle Biretta *Gauze Hat *Silk Bow *Sunset Shadow *Macaron Hairband *Nymph Hat *Northern Fur Hat *Blueplume Headdress *Autumn Sunhat *Fallen Leaves Bowtie *Charming Maid *Pink Candy Hairpin *Sapphire Hairpin *Striped Rabbit Ears *Sun Hat *Large Red Bow *Princess Tiara *Blue Velvet Rose Hat *Lady Night's Veil *Crown of Vanity *Astral Amethyst Crown *Wide-Brim Hat *Crown of Flowers *Crown of Science *Golden Bough Hairpin *Saucy Witch Hat *Blue Dahlia Headdress *Phoenix Feather *Pink Holiday *Burgundy Bow Hairband *Mazarine Bow Hairband *Yellow Bow Hairband *Modern Hairstyle (Black) *Emblem Feather Hat *Feathery Crown *Beaded Velvet Hat *Rose Sun Hat *Ribbon Chocolate *Gold Holly *Golden Flower Headdress *Wide-Brim Rose Hat *Gemmed Crown *Laurel Crown *Blueplume Gentleman *Great Harvest *Feather Bow Headdress *Fairy Crown *Champagne Hat *Magic of Romance *Garden of the Gods *Jerry's Top Hat *Angelic Breakfast *Colorful Flowers *Sunflower Hat *Owl Crown *Machinist's Hat *Dororo's Sun Hat *Golden Laurel *Valkyrie's Headdress *Fairywren Dynasty *White Work Scarf *White Feather Hat *Striped Fur Hat *Pink Silk Hair Tie *Blue Silk Hair Tie *Yellow Silk Hair Tie *Purple Velvet Hat *Silver Velvet Hat *Lady Night's Veil *Lady Night's Veil (Green) *Lady Night's Veil (Blue) *Pointy Fairy Hat *Flower and Butterfly *Black Feather Crown *Pancake Cap *Violin Hat *Arcmoon Tiara *Black Mushroom Hat *Green Mushroom Hat *Ginger Mushroom Hat *Red Mushroom Hat *Starlight Bead *Piano Key Hat *Elegant Crown *Coffee Commune *Magic Bonnet *Purple Orchid Hat *Pink Orchid Hat *Iceleaf Headdress *Tom's Top Hat *Modern Hairstyle (Yellow) *Blue Wide-Brim Hat *Yellow Floral Hat *Bard *Swordsman Hat *Note Round Hat *Angelic Wings *Modern Hairstyle (Silver) *Little Red Ridinghood *Little Black Ridinghood *Little Blue Ridinghood *Feather Phalaenopsis *Missing You (Red) *Missing You (White) *Scarab Headdress *Wheel of Time *Tiara with Gems *Cosmos Peaked Hat *Hat of Discipline |-|Headwear (Headwear)= *Broad Wings* |-|Headwear (Mask)= *Summer Carnival *Lace Mask *Black Rabbit *Autumn Night Carnival *Sweetheart |-|Headwear (Facewear)= *Round Vintage Glasses *Gear Glasses *Forehead Beads *Red Hat Blindfold *Mesh Veil *Wisdom Monocle *Tracker Glasses |-|Headwear(Face Tattoo)= |-|Ear= *Pink Bud Earrings* *Purple Fluorite* *Golden Lily Earrings *Enamel Earrings *Girl's Inheritance ・ Red *Amethyst Earrings *Topaz Earrings *Sapphire Dress Earrings *Grand Red Hearts *Colorful Eardrop *Midnight Rose *Ruby Earrings *Ruby Earrings *Violet Earrings *Rainbow Drop *Nymph Earrings *Crystal Rune *Golden Triangle Earrings *Cursed Earrings *Golden Pearl Earrings *Sparkling Star Earrings *Red Azalea *Pink Shell Earrings *Floral Earrings *Moonstone Earrings *Dark Essence *Tragedy Earrings *Cat's Eye Earrings *Humble Earrings *Silver Shell Earrings *Earrings of Desire *Funeral Day *Butterfly Crush *Keylock Earrings *Auspicious Earrings *Colordrop Earrings *Emerald Earrings *Little Peach *Aquamarine Earrings *Icicle Earrings *Moonstar Earrings *Twilight Earrings *Glory of the Past *Pigeon Blood Triangle *White Night *Fluorescent Earrings *Short Tassel Earrings *Colorful Earrings *Crystal Earrings *Girl's Inheritance *Sakura Earrings *Sunset Earrings *Iceleaf Earrings *Zoko *Note Eardrops *Note Badge *Candlelight Eardrops *Little Berry *Black Berry *Blue Berry *Corydalis Tassel *Dancer Earrings *Sun Halo Earrings *Geometric Golden Eardrops |-|Neck (Scarf)= *Lace Choker* *Seal of Pardon *Darkplume Choker *Faith Defender *Crucifix Shawl *Peacock Blue Shawl *Wine Red Shawl *Sapphire Shawl *Wheel Collar *Casual Scarf |-|Neck (Necklace)= *Marine Necklace *Unruly *Amethyst Necklace *Topaz Dress Necklace *Sapphire Dress Necklace *Ring of Fruits *Ripples Necklace *Glowing Pearls *Bondage of chocolate *Dance in Starlight *Blood Oath *Pearl Necklace *Nymph Chocker *Zenith Star *Sky Crystal *Rose Pendant *Mellow Necklace *Wisdom Amulet *True Love *Art Nouveau Choker *Pink Crystal Collar *Queen's Choker *New Moon *Leather Collar *Stolen Collar *White Silk Bowtie *Goddess' Eye *Tender Thoughts *Raspberry Necklace *Cat's Eye Necklace *Black Butterfly *Necklace of Humility *Mr. Bad Scarf *Fang Choker *Valkyrie's Necklace *Cemetery Moss *Burgundy Pendant *Mazarine Pendant *Yellow Pendant *Ironclad Medal *Knucklebone Necklace *Maple Necklace *Bow Brooch *Sunflower Necklace *Emerald Necklace *Candy Holiday *Enamel Necklace *Endless Time *Blue Agate Necklace *Ruffled Collar *Necklace of Fact *Tiered Gem Bowtie *Crescent Necklace *Green Lady Collar *Star of Tomorrow *Priestess Neckband *Bead Chain Necklace *Crystal Tear *Long Pearl Necklace *Noble Ruby *Flower Garden *Sapphire Necklace *Lapis Lazuli Necklace *Piano Key Fashion *Fluffy Collar *Floral Necklace *Silk Bowtie *Black Ribbon Collar *Purple Ribbon Collar *Lingering Sound *Quartz Necklace *Red Star Bowtie *Blue Star Bowtie *Soberness *Original Aspiration *Pistil Choker (Red) *Pistil Choker (White) *Stunning Necklace *Heart-shaped Leather Necklet *Sunrise at Sea |-|Wrist (Bracelet (L))= *Pink Bead Bracelet* *Black Crystal Ring *Fantastic Chastity Ring *Rhodonite Ring *Left Gold Wristband *Deep Lake Crystal ・ L *Pink Pompom (L) *Mermaid Teardrops *Rose Bracelet *Darkplume Bracelet *Rounded Bracelet *Astral Bracelet *Royal Tradition *Heart Ring *Brilliancy (L) *Red Crystal Ring *Flame Ring (L) *Leather Ring (L) *Morning Amber *Delicate Ring *Nail Gems *Perseverance (L) *Gold of Truth (L) *Jelly Beans (L) *Oak Bracelet (L) *Pearl Bangle (L) *Shell Bracelet (L) *Lavender Lace *Yellow Lace *Crystal Bracelet *Mermaid's Tears *Rounded Bracelet *Rounded Gold Bracelet *Jadeglass Bracelet (L) *Bow Bracelet *Yellow Chastity Ring *Winding Ring *Embroidered Flora Bangle (L) *Elaborate Watch *Black Rose's Kiss |-|Wrist (Bracelet ®)= *Pearl Fairy Tale* *Slender Leaf *Right Gold Wristband *Deep Lake Crystal ・ R *Nail Gem (R) *Soul of the Night *The Tides *Royal Inheritance *Raspberry Ring *Brilliancy (R) *Golden Bracelet *Wind Bracelets *Gold Bangle *Flame Ring (R) *Leather Ring (R) *Wind Feather Bracelet *Leather Bracelet *Oak Bracelet (R) *Committed Love *Pearl Bangle (R) *Shell Bracelet (R) *Violet Ring *Silver Bracelet *Wavy Bangle *Jadeglass Bracelet (R) *Lady's Visage *Yellow Butterfly Flower *Bone Bangle *Quartz Bracelet *Willow Ring *Sweet Girl Bowknot *Delicate Girl Bowknot *Tender Girl Bowknot *Embroidered Flora Bangle (R) *Black Rose's Shadow |-|Wrist (Gloves)= *Berry Gloves* *Stars and Moon* *Green Touch *Burgundy Touch *Absurdism (Purple) *Absurdism (White) *Cloud Hollow Gloves (Purple) *Cloud Hollow Gloves (Red) *Tribal Gloves (Black) *Growing Warmth *White Silk Gloves *Black Silk Gloves *Black Long Gloves *Sugar Cufflet *Nymph Cufflet *Commandment Seal *Pink Lace Cufflet *Queen's Gloves *Mystic Gloves *Flirtation Gloves *Zoetic Gloves *Gray Gloves *Cloud Hollow Gloves *Wristguard Gloves *Splendid Game *Farewell My Love *Court Lady Gloves *Firework *Embroidered Lace Gloves *Forest Priestess Gloves *Military Gloves *Crimson Armguards *Ruby Armguards *Suede Gloves *Sapphire Long Gloves *Spring Bracelet *Rose Vine Gloves *Dreamy Gloves *Morning Breeze *Star Lamp Gloves *Late Autumn *Glint of Frost *Dark Long Gloves *Short Silk Gloves *Bloodnight Stardust *White Long Gloves *Luxury Touch *Absurdism (Black) *Cloud Hollow Gloves (Black) *Forget-Me-Not *Musical Genius *Snowflake Gloves *Melody *Pink Lunch Gloves *Silk White Gloves *Outdoor Gloves *Tribal Gloves *Frost Leaf *Gold-Stitch Whitegloves *Gold-Stitch Blackgloves *White Gown Gloves *Striped Gown Gloves *Psychedelic Stardust *Black Stardust *Blue Stardust *Elf Wristbands *Lolita Gloves *Swordsman Gloves *Lace Gloves *Blessing Gloves *Cat Pad *Red Butterfly *White Butterfly *Blue Butterfly *Thornless Rose (Red) *Thornless Rose (White) *Light Purple Lace Gloves *Light Blue Lace Gloves *Blood Red Gloves *Touch of Rose *Deep Night Gloves *Gloves of Law |-|Handhold (Handhold (L))= *Exquisite Black Whip *Little Princess' Gift *Amber Staff *Black Rose Scepter *Flower of Hope *White Parasol *Exquisite Riding Crop *Plaid Satchel *Misty Lantern *Macchiato Fan *Silverfox Cane *Harvest Joy *Constellation Bag *Red Top Scepter *Book of Justice *Skull Carved Staff *Pink Rose Fan *Ceremony Sword: Sheath *Small Bouquet *Simple Fan *Sunset Scepter *Tan Plaid Satchel *White Plaid Satchel *Crimson Plaid Satchel *Exquisite White Whip *Exquisite Red Whip *Skull Staff *Jade Feather Fan *Maroon Style Clutch *Pink Puppet Bear *Celestial Songbird *Meditation Cane *Origin Flower |-|Handhold (Handhold ®)= *Pink Feather Clutch *Sun & Moon *Gorgeous Satchel *Pearl Chain Bag *The Prey *Witch's Mask *Wing of Balance *Crimson Bamboo Flute *Sweetness Worry *Lunch Basket *Golden Rose *Chocolate Handbag *Venetian Purse *Devilish Handbag *Peacock Feather Fan *Dreamy Gold Sword *Olive Branch *Snakeskin Clutch *Silver Snake Pipe *Blue Striped Clutch *Pearl Clutch *Gold Leopard Head *Metal Lock Handbag *Round Buckled Handbag *Pearl Handbag *Gold Handbag *Goldchain Clutch *Small Suitcase *Carved Flintlock *Mamba Clutch *Viper Clutch *Snake Clutch *Close Parasol *Metal Buckled Purse *Ancient Bell *Lady's Handbag *Soul of Leonard *Urgent Note *Sky Anthem *Red Bamboo Basket *Black Bamboo Basket *Blue Bamboo Basket *Little Detective Bill *Sleep Moon *White Lotus *Holy Scripture *Commissioner Claw |-|Handhold (Both Hand)= *Cane with Bouquet |-|Waist= *Faithful (Blue) *Faithful (Red) *Faithful (Yellow) *Black & White Cage *Plume Belt *Golden Waistchain *Embroidered Petticoat *Amethyst Belt *Night's Embrace *Keeper's Belt *Mayflower Belt *Full Moon Teardrop *Goldleaf Belt *Faithful *Belt of Virtue *Hades Messenger *Red Top Belt *Pompom Belt *Chocolate Belt *Blue Ribbon Corset *Oak Belt *Crucifix Metal Belt *Gem Pendant Belt *Sleeping Beauty *Magazine Belt *Agate Mosaic Belt *White Belt *Punched Leather Belt *Lolita Corset *Leather Sword Belt *Rivet Belt |-|Special (Foreground)= |-|Special (Skin Color)= |-|Special (Back Decor)= |-|Special (Butt Decor)= |-|Special (Furniture (Front))= |-|Special (Furniture (Back))= |-|Partner= |-|Pet (Front)= |-|Pet (Back)= |-|Background= |-|Perfume= |-|Lingerie= Diane's Remakes Items found in Diane's Remakes can be obtained by spending inspiration to remake items in Magda's Collection with a + symbol. Posture= |-|Hair= |-|Makeup= |-|Dress= |-|Coat= |-|Top= |-|Bottoms= |-|Socks= |-|Shoes= |-|Headwear (Hat)= |-|Headwear (Headwear)= |-|Headwear (Mask)= |-|Headwear (Facewear)= |-|Headwear(Face Tattoo)= |-|Ear= |-|Neck (Scarf)= |-|Neck (Necklace)= |-|Wrist (Bracelet (L))= |-|Wrist (Bracelet ®)= |-|Wrist (Gloves)= |-|Handhold (Handhold (L))= |-|Handhold (Handhold ®)= |-|Handhold (Both Hand)= |-|Waist= |-|Special (Foreground)= |-|Special (Skin Color)= |-|Special (Back Decor)= |-|Special (Butt Decor)= |-|Special (Furniture (Front))= |-|Special (Furniture (Back))= |-|Partner= |-|Pet (Front)= |-|Pet (Back)= |-|Background= |-|Perfume= |-|Lingerie= Design House Guide Diane's Remakes Tutorial 1.png|Enter Design House. Diane's Remakes Tutorial 2.png|Tap tag. Diane's Remakes Tutorial 3.png|Tap on item. Diane's Remakes Tutorial 4.png|Tap on design. Diane's Remakes Tutorial 5.png|Craft. While the remakes can be viewed under the Diane's Remakes tab, they can only be crafted in Magda's Collection. Only owned clothing items with a pink + symbol in the top left corner of the icon can be crafted. Crafting in the Design House does not use up the original clothing item, only the required amount of Inspiration. Owned Inspiration can be seen in the top right corner of the screen. Category:Shops Category:Gameplay